Secret Popstar
by LittleDarkHood
Summary: Annabeth Chase is just a normal girl, she is also a Popstar. Shhhh, it's a secret nobody knows her true identity except her best friend, Thalia Grace or should I say Electric Heart. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Popstar

Chapter 1

Anna Star was going to get up on stage and sing her new song with her best friend Electric Heart.{Titanium}

[Anna star]

You shout it loud

But i can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud

Not saying much

[Electric Heart]

I'm criticized

But all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down

But I get up

[Both]

I'm bullet proof

Nothing to lose

Fire away

Fire away

Ricochet

You take your aim

Fire away

Fire away

[Electric Heart]

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

[Anna Star]

Cut me down

But it's you who have

Further to fall

Ghost to own

And haunted love

[Both]

Raise your voice

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

I'm talking loud

Not saying much

[Anna Star]

I'm bulletproof

Nothing to lose

Fireaway

Fireaway

Ricochet

You take your aim

Fireaway

Fireaway

[Electric Heart]

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

[Both

I am titanium

I am titanium

[Electric Heart]

Stone hard

Machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard

Though as

Bulletproof glass

[Anna Heart]

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But i won't fall I am titanium

[Both]

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

But I won't fall

I am titanium

[Anna Heart]

I am titanium

"Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the show" The crowd is screaming really loud. "This was so much fun but I have to go"

**I hope you guys like this first chapter. There will be many more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm went off. Let me introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the most popular boy at my school. Yay![sarcasm]. My mom's name is Sally Jackson. My step-dad's name is Paul Jackson. I have a little half-sister named Gwen. "Percy get down here before Gwen eats all the blue waffles!" said my mom. That really got me going. I took a shower really quick, got dressed, and ran out the door into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of blue waffles out of my mom's hand and dug in.

After done eating, Paul gave me a ride to school. I go to Goode High School. I'm the captain of the swim team. I went inside and saw my friends walking up to me. Nico is my cousin, Grover is my best friend, Juniper is Grover's girlfriend, Katie is my friend, Travis is Katie's boyfriend, Connor is Travis's twin brother, Jason is also my best friend, Piper is Jason's girlfriend.

Nico has dark brown hair and eyes, Grover has brown hair and eyes, Juniper also has brown hair and eyes, Katie has black hair and eyes, Travis and Connor have sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Jason has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Piper has brown choppy hair and eyes that change color.

We started chatting about random stuff. After all that we went to homeroom. We walked in and sat in the back row. The bell rang, which means class is starting. Rachel the popular slutt and her slutty posse walk in. Drew Tanka and Calypso Titan { I just made up a last name for Calypso}. Rachel came up to me and said "Hey, Percy I was wondering if you want to go out on Friday?" Of cousre I said "No, I don't go out with girls like you." Then everybody started laughing at her. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She went into her seat and banged her head on the desk. Just then my step-dad walked in.

He said "Okay class settle down." {Fast forward to last period}. Gym class was starting and we were going to play dodge ball. We were split into 2 teams. I, Jason, Travis, Connor, Katie, Katie, Jason, and Piper. Against some random Freshman. Coach Hedge blew the whistle which is a signal to start the game. Nico and Katie are handing Jason and I the dodge balls and we threw them. Travis and Connor are trying to distract the other team. Piper was trying to catch the dodge balls. The game ended, WE WON.

School ended. I walked home because Paul had to work late. I walk through the door and Gwen jumped on me out of no where. I smelled cookies, so I put Gwen down gently and ran to the kitchen with her behind me. My mom put a plate of blue cookies and 2 glasses in milk. Gwen and I ran to our seats and dug in. After eating my milk and cookies I went to my room and did my homework. It took me a while cause of my ADHD.

My phone rang. It was Jason."Hello?" "Hey, I have some very exciting news."You popping your pimple is not very exciting" "No, that's not it. Thalia is coming back from California." "Really! When?" "Tomorrow" "I can't wait" Yeah" "Kay, I got to go bye." "Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

After Annabeth's {Her real name} concert, she went to her dressing room with Thalia. They took off there costumes. When they were done Annabeth's dad knocked on the door and then came in. He told Annabeth he had some very important news. He said they were moving to New York. We said "What! When are we moving?" he said tomorrow. Good thing her stuff was packed. And she won't be alone cause Thalia is coming with her.

The next day. Are stuff was already sent New York, thanks to Hermes Delivery. Now we just had to fly there. Are stuff was already sent thanks to ,Hermes Express, we just had to fly to Manhattan and unpack our stuff. The flight took 13 hours. Ugh. We finally got off the and drove to our house. I can't wait to see it. Our house is 3 stories high. It has 2 bedrooms each on the top 2 stories. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom. The bottom story is the kitchen and the living room. The basement is Thalia and I's music room. My parents have the the top 2 bedrooms on the 3rd story and Thalia and I have the 2 bedrooms on the second story.

My dad told us we are going to ,Goode High School. I just hope no one finds out our secret. It is our first day of school. Thalia has a brother that goes there. We'll at least know 1 person that goes there. We got into the car that I got for my 16th Birthday. It's a gray porsche. We drove to school. We went to the office to grab our schedules. A nice lady about 50 greeted us. "Hello, you must b th new students. Here are your schedules. Oh, and welcome to Goode High School." We said at the same time "Thank You" I was walking out of the office When I bumped into someone. He eyes the color of the sea and jet black hair. We were just staring at each other, until Thalia cleared her throat. "Sorry I bumped into you. He said "No, I'm sorry" Then he turned around and saw Thalia. He said "Thals is that you" She said "No, it's Brittney Spears. Yes, It's me." I haven't seen you in 4 years" She said "I see you are getting better at math."

He said "Shut up and show me your schedules.

Annabeth's Locker 234

Lunch

Free Period

Gym-Coach Hedge

Thalia's Locker 235

Lunch

Gym-Coach Hedge

Free Period

Percy's Locker 232

Lunch

Free Period

Gym-Coach Hedge

Thalia said "You two have the same schedules" In a baby voice. Percy and I both said "Shut up" at the same time. The, we both blushed tomato red. I said breaking the silence "Lets get to class" Percy was showing us the way to our homeroom. As we were walking in, a girl with red hair shouted at me saying. "What are you walking next to my boyfriend!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

"What are you doing walking with my boyfriend!?" Said the red headed girl. The Percy said "For the last time Rachel I'm not your boyfriend!" The she said "Whatever!" and walked back into her seat in 5 inch heals. Percy lead me to the back of the classroom where a bunch of teenagers were talking.

Percy said "This is Annabeth and Thalia. Jason you already know who they are." Jason said "Guys I haven't seen you in 4 years." Then he introduced us to his friends. "This is Katie, Travis and his twin brother Connor, Nico, Grover,Juniper, Leo, and last but not least my girlfriend Piper." She blushed when he introduced her.

Thalia was staring at Nico and Nico was staring at her. Until Travis and Connor started fighting about who is the the good looking one. They kept fighting until came in and started class. He said "Okay class we have two new students today. how about they come up and introduce themselves?"

We both when up and I said "I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm from California." Then Thalia said "I'm Thalia Grace. I'm also from California and Jason's sister." As we were walking to our seats boys were wolf whistling.{Fast forward to lunch}

I told everyone I was going to the music room. I was in the music room and I saw a guitar, so I picked it up and started playing my new song.

When I'm Gone **{****By: Anna Kendrick****}**

I got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow

What-do-ya say?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere,oh

You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk,oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains,

It's got rivers,

It's got sights to make you shiver

But it would sure be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk,oh

You're gonna miss me When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere,oh

You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk,oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

After singing my song I heard something knock over. I turned to see who it was. It was Percy. I said "What are you doing here?" He said "I thought I heard Anna I came in I saw it was you so I kept watching until I slipt on something and now I'm explaining to you why I'm here." I thought

"Great another fan" Then he started talking again "You know you sound just like Anna Star" After he said that I said "I have to go. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. After I ran out of the room He started yelling my name ,but I wouldn't turn around. I just went to go find Thalia.

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Popstar

Annabeth's POV

I ran as fast as I can to find Thalia. I found her outside talking to Nico. I said "Thalia I need to talk to you now" She told Nico she had to go. She said "What's up" "I was singing my new song in the music, After I was finished I heard something and it was Percy and he said I sound just like Anna star." She said "Okay let me talk to him" I said "Fine"

Thalia's POV

I was walking until I saw Percy talking with some boys. I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into an empty classroom. He said "What was that for?!" I said "Why were you listening to Annabeth sing cause now she is freaked out cause she doesn't like it when people here her also said she sounded like Anna Star." "I didn't know" "Well don't let it happen again."

Percy's POV

I wonder why Thalia and Annabeth got freaked out when I said Annabeth sounded like Anna Star. Unless, no she can't be Anna Star and Thalia can't be Electric Heart. I guess I will have to investigate.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Moving and family problems, but here is chapter 5 of Secret Popstar. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Annabeth's Pov

Thalia and I were walking down the hall and I saw a poster for the school dance in three weeks. Then, I saw a bunch a boys by me and Thalia's locker. The boys saw us and started chacing us, they caught up and surrounded us asking us to the dance. Then, I heard Percy and Nico telling all the boys to go back to there classes.

Percy's Pov

Nico and I were walking down the hall when we saw a bunch of guys surrounding two girls who looked like Annabeth and Thalia. Wait, they are Annabeth and Thalia. Nico and I started yelling at the guys telling them to get to class. I walked Annabeth to class while Nico walked Thalia to class. I was going to ask Annabeth to the school dance

I started saying "Um, Annabeth can I ask you a question?" She said "Didn't you just ask me a question?" I thought man she is funny Then I heard her say thanks. Wait, did I just say that out loud. I think im blushing. Then I started saying "I was wondering if you would want to go the dance together as friends you know if you don't have a date" I said really fast. She said "Sure" while blushing. We got to our classroom and you know started class.

Well that is all for now. Review please. Thanks for reading. Sorry that there isn't that much. I can't think of anything. Give me any ideas you have.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just been very busy. I will update as soon as I can. If anyone has any ideas for the story ,please tell me. I will probably take any ideas. Sorry again for not updating in a while.


End file.
